Cinco historias breves
by caasla
Summary: Cinco historias con diferentes temáticas. HolmesxWatson. Advertencia. SLASH. Cinco escenas. Cinco canciones básicas. Cinco situaciones. Dos personas.


**-Crímenes-**

Estaban los dos sentados, uno delante al otro.

Una tonta sonrisa bailaba en los labios de Holmes.

-¿Te enteraste, Watson?- preguntó, tratando de sonar indiferente, el detective londinense.

-¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido hoy en las calles de nuestra querida ciudad?- respondió el Doctor con sumo interés.

-Hay varios delincuentes sueltos.

-¿Delincuentes? ¿Quiénes, Holmes? ¿Te han citado ya de Scotland Yard?

-Sí. Debo declarar…

-¿¡Quée!?

-Sí, Watson, al parecer han descubierto _mi otro "lado"_…

-¿¡¿A qué se refiere?!?

Holmes se acercó lentamente a Watson y acercando su boca a los oídos de su compañero, susurro suavemente:

-_Quiere decir que han descubierto mi irrefrenable pasión por usted._

La única reacción obtenida fue un irreprimible sonrojo, seguida de un movimiento nervioso, antes de la súbita unión de sus labios.

… (Mr. Jones. Seru Giran.)

**-¿Por qué no?-**

Voces. Palabras arreboladas que salen abarrotadas sin ningún sentido.

Hay un breve silencio en la conversación.

La noche es fría y afuera, numerosas ráfagas de viento se combaten entre sí.

Adentro el calor acompaña. Un fuego encendido horas atrás es el único testigo de aquél diálogo.

Los dos hombres se observan nuevamente. Unos ojos negros exigen ansiosos, brillantes, exigen una respuesta real.

Finalmente, el dueño de aquellas sombras lanza una exclamación angustiada que rompe aquél frágil silencio

-¡Nadie lo sabrá!-

El tono denota rabia contenida, angustia, resentimiento.

-Sabés muy bien que sí, que se conocerá. No podemos arriesgar tu reputación, Sherlock… Además… Es un crimen y tú lo sabes perfectamente.

-No, John. No nos detengamos más en aquello que es correcto y aquello que no lo es… ¡No somos simples sueños de otra personas! ¡Nos pertenecemos!- las palabras se detienen-.- ¡Ellos jamás comprenderán nada! ¡Absolutamente nada! Y… Ambos sabemos que es lo que queremos… Que es _lo que realmente sentimos_.

Watson se acerca a Holmes lentamente. Una expresión forzadamente tenaz en su rostro que indica lo que le duele decir esas palabras.

-Es algo imposible. _Jamás será real_, Holmes.

-¿Por qué no, Watson? ¿Por qué no puede existir la forma en que podamos estar juntos, tranquilos, sin estúpidas máscaras que nos oculten entre las sombras?

-¡Porque es inmoral! ¡Porque vivimos insertados en un tipo de sociedad donde cada uno debe cumplir su rol!...- Watson tragó aire violentamente. Luego, prosiguió- Es imposible.

-Quiero que sepas al menos que… Mi corazón siempre te pertenecerá.-finalizó con un hilo de voz el otro hombre.

Se acercó lentamente y… Una ligera caricia resbaló por el rostro ajeno.

… (Dream On. Aerosmith.)

**-****Baker Street.-**

Nueva vida, nuevas costumbres.

Mi nuevo compañero representó un cambio rotundo para mí.

Doctor John Watson: Un hombre amable, sincero, fiel.

Es difícil de explicar, pero su compañía representó una verdadera revolución y me alejó de todo aquello que yo estaba seguro.

Jamás había querido.

Jamás había extrañado.

Jamás había necesitado.

Hubo momentos en los cuales me sentí en el paraíso al verlo. Allí, tranquilo, observándome impasible, sonriéndome quizás y preguntándome "¿Sucede algo, Holmes?" con aquél tono que inconscientemente me enloquecía.

Y sin embargo, esos amables gestos, esas miradas, aquellas sonrisas se transformaron en un verdadero infierno, sobre todo cuando, por cuestiones de investigaciones, debía mantenerme alejado de él durante largos días.

Una de esas duras ocasiones se me presentó cuando debía resolver el caso de los Baskerville. Me había refugiado alejado del palacio, pero cada noche me las ingeniaba y dejando todo a un lado, lo observaba bajo un infinito manto de estrellas.

Me descubrió finalmente, casi por accidente, en una de sus furtivas excursiones.

Jamás pude explicarle el por qué me encontraba sobre aquella saliente, acechando en plena noche bajo la clara luz de la luna…

No me atreví a revelarle que lo necesitaba… Que debía sentirlo cerca de mí, observarlo y pensar para mis adentros…

"Si supieras, John, aquello que representas para esta brillante mente…"

… (Mile End. Pulp.)

**-Furias-**

Te has ido ya, John.

Te has ido con esa _perra_, aquella a la que llamas amablemente "esposa".

La tercera Sra. Watson.

Puedo asegurarte que _la odio con toda mi alma_.

Esa _mujerzuela _te alejó de mí con sus _asquerosas garras_, te arrastró fuera de mi alcance.

Y yo… Yo no puedo detenerla.

Nuevamente ha vencido.

Aquello que no le podré perdonar jamás es el habernos enfrentado en una inútil discusión el último día de nuestra feliz convivencia.

Puedo recordar incluso ahora tus últimas palabras.

"-Tú no entiendes, Holmes. Jamás me entenderás…"

¿¡Jamás entenderte, yo!?

¿De dónde has sacado esas hirientes palabras, esas palabras que se clavan lentamente como espinas en mi memoria? No han sido tuyas, puedo asegurarlo.

Veo detrás de ti la mítica figura de una de las _Erinias,_ portadoras de desgracias.

¿No entenderte, yo? Tu compañero, tu único compañero.

Aquél al que le has contado todo, absolutamente todo. Aquél con el que has convivido largos y felices años. Aquél que te ha estado observando cada segundo de su mísera existencia desde el momento en el que entraste a su vida.

Esa _zorra bastarda_ jamás llegará a conocerte de la forma en la que yo lo hago. Nunca podrá observarte tan profundamente como yo lo he hecho durante noches enteras.

¡NUNCA!

Te has ido.

Esa es una realidad.

A pesar de la dureza de esa afirmación, no soltaré ninguna lágrima.

Pero tampoco abandonaré esta batalla.

Volverás John.

A mi lado, como siempre.

Y es posible que la próxima vez que nos encontremos…

Termines reposando en mis níveos brazos.

… (Boys don't cry. The Cure.)

**-Curiosidades-**

-Quiero hablar con usted, Watson.

-¿Qué sucede, Holmes?

-Quiero que sea sincero.

-Dígame, Holmes.

-¿Lo será?

-Sí. Lo seré…

-¿Puedo confiar en usted?

-¡Holmes! ¡Claro que puede! ¿Puede soltarlo de una vez?

-…

-…

-¿Le parezco atractivo?

-¿Q-Qué quiere decir con eso?

-Si le parezco atractivo, Watson, simplemente eso.

-Obviamente que sí, Holmes. Es elegante, guapo, tiene bellas facciones, un cuerpo atlético. Es prolijo, tiene un porte aristocrático y entendido… Sin contar que posee una de las mentes más brillantes…

-Interesante.

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo, Holmes?

-Por supuesto mi querido amigo, por supuesto.

-Dígame… ¿Por qué esa pregunta? ¿Está acaso detrás de alguna dama?

-No exactamente Watson.

-Entonces… ¿Cuál es la razón por la cual me preguntó aquello?

La verdadera respuesta resonó en su mente durante varios segundos:

"_¿Por qué diablos no tenemos una relación YA?"_.

Pero sólo estás palabras pudieron salir de su boca:

-Curiosidad, mi querido amigo, simple y llana curiosidad.

… (Grace Kelly. Mika.)


End file.
